All For Believin'
by Hall1990
Summary: Pretty much Athrun and Cagalli are in love they just need time to see it?... duh. :  Read and review please :


All For Believin'

**Don't own Gundam Seed :) **

"_Please don't let go." _Thought Cagalli, as his arms wrapped around her waist tighter.

She wanted to talk to him but there was no time. She had things to do, meetings to attend, and a country to protect. As much as she wanted to talk to Athrun, she knew, just as well as he did, that now was not the time. They were fighting a war after all, it's not like she can just politely ask everyone to stop fighting so she can discuss her feelings for Athrun, with Athrun. So, she settled with a hug, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. Not until he returned back safely to her side.

"_I should let go. She probably feels awkward."_ Thought Athrun as he tightened his arms around her waist, then let them drop by his side.

He knew it was probably weird for her. After all she had stopped wearing his ring. If that doesn't scream I'm over you, he didn't know what did. He just couldn't stop himself, he was caught up in the moment. She was standing there in front of him, the beautiful, fearless woman and leader he knew she was; then next thing he knew his arms were encircling her waist. He didn't know what came over him, but he was glad he had the courage to hug her. He had wanted to talk to her, but now wasn't the time.

Kira watched as his sister and best friend embraced and couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He glanced at Lacus, who smiled back knowingly. They both knew that Cagalli and Athrun should be together. It was so obvious. If they were in a T.V show Athrun and Cagalli would definitely be together. He understood though. Now wasn't the time for them, they were both so busy. Cagalli has that whole you know, running a country thing, and Athrun has that whole fighting for Orb thing. They needed to focus on that first and foremost. Kira understood, but he didn't have to like it. "_Why couldn't things be easier?"_ He wondered, not for the first time. Life was so unfair.

"_Come back safe Athrun." _thought Cagalli as she watched the Archangel take off. After watching for a moment, as her brother, friends and love of her life sailed away she turned and climbed into the black car that was waiting for her. _"I guess it's back to the office for me." _ She was not looking forward to all the meetings and paperwork and negotiating she would have to do.

Athrun fought for her. He constantly fought to protect her. He loved her. He needed to live through this so he could return to her side. She's the fuel that kept his fire burning bright, she is everything to him. Thoughts of her constantly invaded his mind, making it hard to focus. But for her, he would live, he was sure of that. _"I'll protect you Cagalli"_

Cagalli jumped out of the car as fast as she could. _" _Lady Cagalli, I know you're excited, but please be careful not to hurt yourself_." _ One of her guards said. She ignored him as she ran to the dock, where the Archangel had just finished docking. She saw Kira walking off the ship and she ran and all but jumped on him. She embraced him tightly. "Kira, it's so good to see you. I'm glad your alive." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Cagalli." Kira hugged her back. He was happy to see she was in good health. After they chatted for a bit, she asked Kira the question he knew she wanted to ask him the whole time. "Um, Kira? Is Athrun with you?" At that exact moment Athrun walked out the doors of the Archangel.

Athruns breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing there. It was an odd feeling to have her standing in front of him, when for so long she was just a figment of his imagination. He saw Kira walking away, but he was more concerned about how he should react. Should he hug her? Initiate conversation? How does one deal with situations like- his thought was cut off as he felt her small arms wrap around his neck. He breathed in her scent, treasuring this moment. "Athrun..." She whispered in his ear. He swore his heart just skipped a beat. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" "Sure." He replied.

Cagalli took Athrun to a near by beach. It was spring, but it was still to cold to go to the beach. She knew they'd have privacy here. Suddenly Athrun stopped, and grabbed her hand. A slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Athrun...?" "Cagalli, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his arms. Her blush grew brighter. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." Athrun pulled back, looking into Cagallis eyes. He stared at her intensely before he spoke. " We both made some pretty dumb choices, but I still love you Cagalli. I know Orb is important to you and I love you regardless. Even if your country comes before me. Our relationship is important to me Cagalli. Your important to me." Cagalli didn't know how to respond. She was happy he felt that way, but she felt bad having him know Orb came before him. He deserved so much better then her. "Athrun. You can do so much better then me. You need someone who will place you above their work, someone who will love you and cherish you." Athrun didn't like the way she was sounding. "Cagalli, I don't care what you think I deserve. All I want, is you. I believe in us, and in you."

_"Athrun..."_ In front of her stood the man she loved so much. She would do anything for him, whatever he wanted. Here he was telling her how much he loved her, and how he wanted to be with her and how he was okay with her country coming before him, and all she could do was think of reasons why they shouldn't be together. He was still staring at her very intently, and for some reason, all of a sudden, it was funny. Something about the whole situation was funny. Athrun stared at her dumbfounded. "_Why is she laughing?..."_ "Athrun... I'm... Sorry..." She said in between laughing. Athrun found himself smiling, then joining in with her laughter. Cagalli finally calmed down enough to be able to speak. "I love you Athrun. I'm so happy your back safe." She smiled brightly at him. He looked at her, and he had the desire to kiss her lovely lips, and hold her in his arms. She looked up at him and her heart practically leaped out of her chest. He was perfect.

He suddenly reached out and pulled her body against his. He looked her in the eyes before slowly moving his head towards hers and pressing his lips against hers. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She missed him so much. This year was so hard without him. She was so happy to be locked in his warm loving embrace and to be kissing his soft lips. She almost resisted when he pulled back, but thought better of it. "Cagalli, I know things won't be easy for us, but I've had time to think about it and I'm willing to work for it. I'm willing to work for us." Cagalli thought about everything her and Athrun had been through. He really was an amazing man. "Athrun, I'm willing to work for us too."

** I finally got it done. Aha. Please review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks a lot! :D ps: listen to All for Believin' by Missy Higgins while reading. It just makes the story better. :) **


End file.
